Dilemne
by Kya Fanel
Summary: Univers paralèle : Si Dark était Niwa et qu'il tombait amoureux de Aya, une camarade de classe ? Et si un certain commandant l'attirait malgré lui ? Qu'est ce que cela donnerait ?
1. Chapter 1

Voili, voilou ma first fic... attention, ça a tendance a être du **yaoi**!

J'aime cette fille… mais je suis également attiré par lui, depuis longtemps. En ce qui concerne cette fille, Aya, elle connaît mes sentiments comme je connais les siens mais nous n'avons jamais fait le 1er pas. Peut être avons-nous peur de casser cette magie qui existe entre nous.

Puis, il est arrivé de je-ne-sais-où. Il est plus jeune et plus petit que moi, et le jour où il a enlevé ces lunettes (pour les nettoyer), mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais à ce moment là.. je lui ai trouvé un petit je-ne-sais-quoi de charmant

Pourquoi me fait il autant d'effet ? C'est nouveau pour moi ce genre de sentiment, en plus c'est un mec (tout comme moi) ! Mais, j'ai envie de l'étreindre, de le regarder pour savoir ce que, lui, ressent. Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas indifférent à mon irrésistible charme (lol)

Cela fait 20 minutes que j'attends au bout du couloir du 2 eme étages de l'école. La sonnerie va bientôt retentir et je suis sur qu'il sortira le dernier, comme d'habitude et qu'il viendra dans ma direction.

-sonnerie-

Le voilà… il arrive… comme prévu… Ahh, n'est il pas mignon dans cette uniforme !

Il s'approche… vais-je oser ?

- Hi… Hiwatari-kun…  
- Huh ? Dark ?

Il a l'air surpris… mais pourquoi baisse-t-il ses magnifiques yeux gris ? Est-il gêné ? Et si oui… de quoi ? J'essaie d'étoffer un peu ma conversation jusqu'ici assez maigre mais… sans grand succès.

- Je.. je me demandais si.. heu.. si..

Mais quoi dire.. je n'ai rien préparer à dire en pensant que je trouverais bien de quoi meubler la discussion sur le moment.. Mais, les mots ne semblent pas arriver à sortir.

Sans m'en rendre compte tout de suite, je lui prends le poignet et le bloque contre le mur derrière lui. Il rougit ! Je rêve pas ! Il est en train de rougir !

Il regarde si quelqu'un nous voit. Je fait de même et constate que plus personne ne traine dans les couloirs de l'école.

Je m'approche de lui.. encore un peu…. Juste un peu.. je tremble.. il me semble qu'il l'a remarqué.

- Dark-san ? tu trembles ? tu… as froid ?

Question comique étant donnée que nous sommes en plein mois de juillet !

- Non.. c'est que je.. heu.. je..

Soudain, il s'approche et m'enlace ? Quel bonheur de le sentir si près ! Je n'arrive même pas à contrôler certaine partie de mon corps ! Ohh mon dieu ! Quel embarras ! S'il le remarquait ?

D'un coup, j'imagine son éventuel refus. Je prends peur et désert mon étreinte. Il a l'air surpris.. m'interroge du regard. Je fais un pas en arrière. Et là, sans rien comprendre, je me retrouve dans la position inverse. Sa main est posée sur le mur, à coté de ma tête, et l'autre me caresse tendrement la joue. Il s'approche.. mon dieu, il va sentir mon excitation ! Maintenant il est tout contre moi.. je crois.. je crois sentir aussi une bosse venant de lui ! Il se colle à moi, se met sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre mes lèvres. Il fait la moitié du chemin mais semble vouloir hésiter..

C'est maintenant ou jamais, je le prends par la taille et baisse un peu la tête pour toucher ses lèvres. Mon dieu, qu'elles sont douces !

Nous restons collés ainsi quelques minutes. Il lève un peu son genou pour le placer entre mes jambes. Je n'ai pas pu retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir. Mais, quelque chose vibre ! il se recule… fouille sa poche… et en sort un téléphone

- merde.. mon père  
- …

Je ne sais quoi dire étant toujours sous l'effet de l'excitation. Il me regarde.. sourit et m'embrasse encore une fois, se retourne et part. A peine fait 3 pas, il s'arrête et ajoute sans se retourner :

- je pense que je vais oublier de fermer mon appartement se soir..

Puis, il s'en va en courrant.. me laissant sur place bouche bée.

Je me dirige moi aussi, vers la sortie en essayant de me calmer un peu et de retrouver mes esprits. Dehors, j'aperçois une silhouette. Serait-ce mon bien aimé ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait demi-tour ?

Non… il s'agit d'elle.. Aya, Je m'approche d'elle pour lui faire un bisous sur la joue, comme d'habitude, mais elle l'évite en reculant. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est vrai qu'elle fait une drôle de tête. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle nous ait vu ?

- Pou…pourquoi t'est tu laissé embrasser par ce Hiwatari ? Je te rappelle que c'est un garçon ! Je croyais que tu me… enfin qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous ?

Que répondre à ça ? Que lui dire ? Je ne peux pas lui avouer que je ressens quelque chose pour le beau Hiwatari ! Elle ne comprendrait pas !

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Aya-san.. je..

Mais la belle jeune fille s'enfui. Que faire, la rattraper ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle imagine n'importe quoi, mais je ne veux pas non plus avouer mes sentiments.

Je suis perdu

Que faire ?

Je cours. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je l'interpelle. Elle s'arrête sans se retourner. Je m'approche d'elle. Passe un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre autour de son cou, et l'attire plus près de moi.

Ces beaux cheveux d'or semblent voler dans les airs. Elle a une peau d'une douceur ! ça me fait penser à la même texture qu'Hiwatari-kun…

Hiwatari… Tout me ramène à lui..

-Dark-san ? tu as l'air songeur ? A quoi pense tu ?

Elle sourit. D'un sourire doux mais mélancolique. A-t-elle deviné à quoi je pense ?

-Aya-san..

- Dark.. Cela fait des années que nous nous connaissons, non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi !! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Aya San.. Je.. Je ne sais plus.. Il faut.. Il faut que je parte, désolé. Ne m'en veut pas, je dois mettre quelque chose au clair avant.

Je l'embrasse sur le front, et part, tranquillement, chez moi et prend une douche.

Que dois-je faire ? Suis-je un garçon normal pour ressentir ce genre de sentiment envers un être humain du même sexe que moi ?

Est-ce simplement dans ma tête ? Est-ce simplement une passade ? Dois-je oublié Hiwatari et sortir avec Aya ?

Ma tête va exploser.. Autant me mettre d'accord tout de suite. Je tourne le robinet d'eau chaude sur off. L'eau froide me fait du bien, me rafraîchi.. Mais ne m'enlève pas cette image d'Hiwatari-kun me regardant, ne m'enlève pas de la tête, ce magnifique regard argenté, posé sur moi.

Je commence à m'habiller.. Mais quoi mettre. Quoi mettre pour être à la hauteur de mon escapade de ce soir ?

J'opte pour mon habit de « Kaito-Dark ». le noir me va plutot bien, et je pourrais me glisser plus facilement chez le beau commandant.

C'est la pleine lune, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je cours dans la ville jusqu'à son appartement. Grâce à Wizz, je m'élance dans les airs, juste pour voir si je l'aperçois depuis dehors.

Mais.. Surprise, sa fenêtre est ouverte. Est-ce une invitation ?

J'atterris avec la légèreté d'un chat sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Je laisse partir Wizz et entre.

J'espère ne pas m'être trompé d'appartement. Cette idée me fait décrocher un sourire.

Soudain, la lumière s'allume. Est-ce Hiwatari qu'il l'a allumée ? Ou suis-je tombé par malheur sur son père ?

C'est si drôle de s'introduire chez les gens comme un voleur ?

Cette voix, cette intonation.. c'est lui. J'en mets mes ailes à couper.

Je me retourne en direction de cette voix envoûtante et me retrouve face à face avec lui. Il est habillé d'un pyjama en satin rouge sang.

- je pensais pas que tu viendrais.. Suis moi, mon.. père pourrait se réveillé, ce qui ne serait pas bon du tout !

Je le suis, et entre dans une pièce carrée, comprenant un lit, un bureau et une armoire et une chaise assez bizarre. Serait-je dans sa chambre ?

Pff, quelle question, parfois je m'étonne moi-même de mes reflexions.

Tu ne m'attendais pas ? Pourtant…

Je pensais pas que tu aurais les… enfin, le courage de venir

Mais.. je..

J'en suis ravis..

Un sourire malicieux s'affiche sur son doux visage. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête en se moment.

Aya-san n'avais pas l'air ravie de me voir..

Ne parlons pas d'elle.. s'il te plaît.

Sur ces mots, je ne peux me retenir d'avantage et m'approche de lui. L'enlace, et cette fois, sans hésiter, je l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible.

J'entreprends de lui enlever sa chemise et découvre un somptueux torse. Il fait de même tout en continuant de m'embrasser.

La soirée passe à une vitesse folle quand soudain, au moment crucial, des bruits de pas se font entendre dans la maison.

Merde.. on a du le réveiller..

Je… je vais m'en aller.. avant que tu ailles des ennuis.

Malgré quelques protestations, je me rhabille, appelle Wizz discrètement et m'envole par la fenêtre.

Juste avant mon escapade je lui chuchotte à l'oreille :

J'en ai pas fini avec toi !!

J'ai cru entendre un « j'attends de voir ça! » mais ne suis pas sur vu qu'en même temps, le vent s'était engouffrer dans mes oreilles.

Je repars, le sourire aux lèvres, en repensant à cette magnifique soirée, et à notre prochaine rencontre.


	3. Chapter 3

Je vois mon Hiwatari au bord d'un lac d'un bleu profond. Il dessine le paysage avec un trait d'une finesse absolue ! Je m'approche de lui, effleure son cou avec mes lèvres. J'adore le sentir tressaillir ainsi.

Il se retourne mais ses yeux ne sont pas gris, mais bleu. Je cligne plusieurs fois les yeux, mais à chaque fois un détail change : ses cheveux deviennent plus long, change de couleur, puis son visage s'affine. Je recule de plusieurs pas.

Je ne te laisserais si facilement…

Tout devient flou, sans que je n'aie le temps d'entendre la suite.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mais que faisait-elle dans mon rêve ! Deviendrais-je fou ?

Le week-end est passé d'une lenteur atroce. Cela fait plus de 50 heures que je n'ai pas vu mon tendre commandant. Je ne peux le voir que la semaine, vu que le week-end il travail.

Il est enfin 9h, cela fait plus de 30 minutes que je suis dans la cour de l'école. Quelques filles tentent de me parler, me distraire, mais je n'ai pas de temps à leurs accorder.

Quelqu'un me cache les yeux, j'entends la jolie voix d'Aya me dire « bonjour ». Nous parlons quelques instants. Je sens que le sujet « Hiwatari » est parfaitement évité. Mais, je vois dans ses yeux que quelque chose ne va pas.

Oh, tu n'as pas oublié que je passe le concours du 100 m haie tout à l'heure !? Tu viendras me voir hein ? je compte sur toi ! A plus !

Elle m'embrasse en pleine bouche sans que je n'aie eu le temps de rien dire ni faire. De quoi j'ai l'air planté sur place comme un balai.

C'est alors que je suis bousculé. Hiwatari vient de passé devant moi ! Je rêve ou il m'a bousculé volontairement !?

Hiwa…

Il se retourne, son regard lance des éclairs glacials. Il continue son chemin et disparaît derrière les portes de l'école.

Mais.. que ce passe t il ? A force de me poser autant de questions ma tête va finir par éclater.

Pendant toute la journée je ne pense qu'à ce matin. Aya m'embrassant alors qu'elle n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce que me toucher. Hiwatari-kun qui ne m'adresse même pas la parole. Après la soirée que nous avons passé vendredi, je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause baiser d'Aya. On en a parlé, durant plusieurs heures…

Rahhh et part dessus le marché, me voilà collé par le prof de math pour « trouver l'arbre devant la fenêtre plus intéressant que son cours sur le théorème de machin truc ».

Je ne pourrais même pas voir mon tendre aux yeux argent ce soir. Avec cette heure de colle sur le dos, je suis bon pour un mal de crâne jusqu'à demain matin. Et si j'allais le voir ce soir ! Mais oui, en voilà une bonne idée !!

L'heure de retenue est dans la classe 204. Comique quand on sait que c'est dans cette classe que j'ai remarqué Hiwatari pour la 1ère fois.

Je m'approche du bureau du professeur. Il me tend une feuille avec pour thème : « expliquer en 305 mots pourquoi les cours de math sont intéressants et importants » et rajoute :

On doit approcher de la pleine lune, vous êtes 3 collés aujourd'hui. Ahh la jeunesse, ce n'est plus ce que c'était..

Da…Dark !!!

Je me retourne, mes jambes commencent à trembloter, j'ai la sensation qu'elles sont trop faibles pour soutenir mon corps. Il.. Il est là, en face de moi ! Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire.

Avez-vous besoin d'un GPS pour trouver une place ou vous assoire Monsieur Mousy ?

Je.. heu.. non, Sensei, mais.. je..

Voyant le visage du professeur devenir sévère, je pars me poser sur une chaise. Hiwatari prend le plus grand soin à se mettre le plus loin de moi. Je pensais que l'heure à venir allait être l'une des plus angoissante que je n'aie jamais connu.. Mais je me trompais. Le 3 eme élève à être collé n'était autre que Aya. Est-ce une coïncidence ou est-ce que le sort s'acharne conte moi.

Voilà 10 minutes que nous sommes tous réunis dans le silence le plus pesant qu'il soit. Un bruit me fait sortir de ma léthargie. Le professeur c'est levé et nous informe qu'il s'absente mais que personne ne sortira de la classe tant que la punition n'a pas été faite.

Nous nous retrouvons les 3 seuls, dans une classe « fermée ». Si seulement je m'étais retrouvé seule avec cette personne…


End file.
